A canister vent solenoid valve interposed in an exhaust pipe from a canister is typically installed near a rear wheel of a vehicle body for convenience of layout of a vehicle. The canister vent solenoid valve located at such a position may be damaged in a plating of the surface of a yoke thereof, which is externally exposed, when a stone or the like swirled by a wheel collides against the yoke. Even if the damage of the plating is slight, corrosion of the damaged portion in the plating may be promoted by harsh surroundings, thus impairing functionality as a component thereof. Therefore, conventionally, a method of increasing a plating thickness is often employed as a corrosion-solving method for plated components attached to a vehicle body.
Such canister vent solenoid valves include one disclosed in Patent Document 1; however, the document does not specifically disclose the protection of the plating of the surface of a yoke.